


Fall of Rain

by ConsultingTimelordWizard



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTimelordWizard/pseuds/ConsultingTimelordWizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt: "It could have been in slow motion. A French soldier had made it to the top of the barricade, and was aiming at countless people, firing at will. Friends dropped, enemies dropped, and the gun pointed at the Doctor. The soldier was shot, but not before pulling the trigger, the bullet sailing straight for the Doctor's back." </p><p>Based on "Fall of Rain" from Les Mis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I published this (and a few others!) on my FF.net account as well. Feel free to check those out as well ^.^
> 
> https://m.fanfiction.net/u/4408162/
> 
> Don't forget to review! Those and Kudos are very much appreciated. Ta!

Rose Tyler was not in the least surprised that the Doctor had landed them in the middle of the French Revolution. He had a knack for finding trouble, and this was just another incident in there increasingly dangerous lives. Not that she minded, really. She loved the adventure, the experience. It made her feel alive. Most of all, it made her feel important. She wasn't just another person in the history of the universe. With the Doctor, Rose felt free.

That was another thing. The Doctor. Oh, how she loved him, with all her heart and soul. It was something she couldn't help. At first she put excuses as to why she shouldn't feel like this, why it wouldn't work, but none of them stopped her from loving him. She fell harder and harder each day. There was no way out of this hole-not that she wanted a way out.

The Doctor, however flirty he acted, didn't act upon said flirtations. For all Rose knew, he didn't reciprocate the feelings at all. Maybe the thought of ever being with a human disgusted him. Maybe he wasn't capable of having a relationship. Maybe he just didn't want anything of that sense in general. He probably didn't even love her...Rose had no idea. Their friendship, however, was something both he and she treasured beyond belief, that much she knew. There was no way she was going to ruin it due to her affections.

Now, she stared from behind the barricade as French soldiers came charging at them, the Doctor moving her slightly behind him. The TARDIS was on the other side of the barricade, and there was no way of getting there. Not unless, of course, either person wished to be shot. The little boy's death broke her, and Rose held back a sob, grabbing the Doctor's hand in a vice-like grip. He didn't seem to mind. Then the shots rang out, and bodies dropped like flies. The Doctor dragged Rose away as quickly as possible-and that's when she saw it.It could have been in slow motion. A French soldier had made it to the top of the barricade, and was aiming at countless people, firing at will. Friends dropped, enemies dropped, and the gun pointed at the Doctor. The soldier was shot, but not before pulling the trigger, the bullet sailing straight for the Doctor's back.

He could regenerate. Rose knew that. She also knew, from her brief history lesson on Time Lords, that he wouldn't be able to if one heart gave out. The bullet was sailing toward his left heart, and Rose acted instinctively. She shoved the Doctor out of the way and gasped in pain, clutching her chest. She had been hit, but it was worth it. He was worth it.

She swore she heard him calling her name, and Rose looked up to see the Doctor craddling her in his arms desperately, telling her to stay with him. She knew she wouldn't be able to, no matter how much she wanted to. What they said about a light growing as death approached was true, it seemed. She swore she saw a light growing before her eyes.

The Doctor started to put her down, telling her he was going to find a medic, but she grabbed his hand as tight as she could as her breathing shallowed. He stared at her, eyes glassy.

"Stay with me," she whispered, and he nodded, holding her once again. Despite everything, Rose managed a small smile, telling him everything would be alright, how safe she felt with him even now, when all was lost...telling him not to cry as tears slipped down his face. She felt her own slide down her cheeks.

"Tell Mum I love her..."

"Of course."

"Doctor?"

"Yes Rose?"

"I...I love you."

He smiled at her. "Rose Tyler...I..."

But she was gone. Before he finished his sentence, she took her last breath, unable to hold on any longer. The light was so bright...she blinked rapidly and looked around the white room. Inside it was one other person, a red haired man with a kind smile that could only be one other person's. She grinned at him and took his hand.

"Will he be alright, Dad? Can I...can I watch over him?"

"Of course. You'll see him again one day, Rose. Let's go home."

~Fin~


End file.
